Dream Diary
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. Because I wear guy clothes, because I hate my pink hair, because THE Sasuke Uchiha has just found his beautiful hands on MY Dream Diary. My life sucks. SasuSaku


**AN: I think my ideas are pretty good, but they don't seem to catch many people's attention, but I'm gonna try again, because I think this one is pretty cute. It's a SasuSaku, so bear with me. I do not own anything. **

* * *

There must be some sort of god out there, some sort of Greek goddess, or almighty spirit that hates me right now. And so now, they're punishing me for a horrible deed that I have committed some few weeks, or months ago, that, I swear, have no idea about (if I have, please tell me what it is).

Because right now, I'm in the girl's locker room, wearing nothing but a small orange towel around my abdomen. I had just gotten out of the showers, to find that all my clothes have magically disappeared from my locker. I really do believe that someone out there truly, detests me.

It's almost 1:05, and almost all the girls have already gotten changed out of their P.E. clothes, and into their regular school clothes except for me.

So I wait on the bench in the aisle, waiting for everyone to exit, even if I'm looking like a lost idiot who doesn't know where the hell she is, I still do.

I wait, _and wait, and wait_, mentally praying that in any second, my clothes will suddenly appear in my locker.

So I go back to it, and check (just in case), and see that the gods still hate me.

I go into every stall, look in every opened locker, and then walk back to my own locker again, and it's still not there. It's like one of those boring, rainy days, when you're stuck at home, and when you go into your fridge to find something to eat (something that will suddenly make you feel not as miserable as you already feel), and when nothings there, you close it, and wait a few seconds before opening it again to find that nothing's changed.

Except this time, I can't just go upstairs to my room, because I'm not exactly at my house; I'm at school.

Fortunately, these gods didn't hate me too much, because they left my backpack there.

Like the moron I am, I finally dig in, looking for my cell phone, and call the only person I can trust: Shikamaru.

Okay, so he's kind of a dork, but he's my friend. A really good friend, actually. Actually, I've known him for about 4 years… Ever since we joined the Math Club in freshman year, we had this sort of weird connection about Polynomial functions, and the square root of pie. But anyways, he's always there to help me, even if it doesn't look like it, he is, because I always put up with him when he get's into a stupid mess (like right now), but it's mostly me, but still. It's a mutual relationship.

"Hello?"

It's him, with his jaded tone; I can imagine him just waking up in the middle of class from a mid-afternoon nap.

So, a little frantically, I ask him to get a pass, and bring some clothes to the girls' locker room, ASAP.

I can hear him mutter _'Sakura' _in a irritated voice, because he can't be caught using a phone in the middle of a lecture, and then mumbles a subtle 'fine', and I yelp in happiness. He hangs up, and I wait on the bench again, hoping that he won't bring his own, used gym clothes.

I finally get out of the locker room, with Shikamaru's old gym clothes on (it was better than going natural). He had come a few 10 minutes later, telling me how I should secure my locker all the time, and how people in Konoha High were slightly insane, and that I couldn't just leave my stuff lying around.

I just keep nodding, trying to keep his shorts from slipping from my thin waist, half-running with him.

We then split our ways, because I have AP Environmental Science right now and he has AP Calculus, and Asuma really hates tardy students. And trust me; I am not one of those students.

I turn a corner, the classroom door just in sight, and then something dark and tall just happened to be running in the opposite direction.

So, me here being the unfocused, panicking girl, collide straight into the dude, and I kind of push him to the side, my binders and pencils flying all over the place. Hey, at least it wasn't in the middle of a crowded hallway.

My behind really aches at the connection my butt makes with the ground, and when the sight of all my stuff on the floor catches my eye, I kind of lose it.

"Hey!" I stand up quickly, trying to get up before he does, so it looks like it wasn't my fault. "You could at least watch where you're going!" I yell, holding up my pants again so they won't fall.

The guy gets up to a sitting position, dark bangs covering his facial expression, and I kind of wince; pleading to god that it's not who I think it is.

The guy looks up, dark eyes boring into mine like a laser, because I'm kind of nervous, excited, and frightened all at the same time. My palms are getting sweaty, and all of a sudden my lips get chapped. And this weird sensation only happens when I'm in front of him.

He gets up, then pats his hands calmly, (he hasn't bursted out in anger yet, thankfully), and then looks at me.

And this look isn't even a look, seriously. It's like he's studying me very closely, watching my movements, as if every thing I do will give him the impression of myself, and that'll be it. No further questioning or anything.

And it's not that easy.

Because he's so incredibly handsome, it hurts.

So I don't say anything else, knowing that if I do, I'll just say something unbelievably stupid. I breathe in, my eyes still fixed on his, but then I get back down to my knees, and start picking up all the things, stuffing it into my bag, like I have somewhere to be (and I do).

I see his shoes, my eyes looking through my bangs at what he's trying to do, and it looks like he's trying to help me.

I get back up, and the last book he gives me, is one that just makes my heart stop. Sasuke Uchiha cannot, ever, _ever _see that book, (or at least what's inside it) or my social reputation, whatever there is left of it, will be shot down like a duck during hunting season in the woods.

I take the silver, belted book, or just kind of grab it from him, and stuff it into the bag, hoping that he didn't notice my protectiveness over it.

The black-haired beauty (seriously) doesn't seem to notice though, so I walk around, and then lightly, almost whispering, mutter a thank you.

I can hear his small response of a '_hn_' behind me, and then finally my heart stops racing.

Okay, so you probably already noticed that I sort of had a thing for this 'Sasuke' kid, and I do. I'm not afraid to admit it; I'm just private about it at school.

But I know it'll never happen; this _couple_ idea of me and him running off into the sunset with a happy ending, because first of all, he is not that type of person, and secondly, he is _so_ out of my league.

I mean really; I'm President of the Math club who wears guys' clothes, and he's _Student Council_ President, who [really] _knows_ how to wear guys' clothes. It's just a match made in my _dreams_.

Plus, who has pink hair? I mean seriously? Pink? I always thought that my parents had a freak accident when they had me because what two hair colors make pink? I mean, really… Kids have always made fun of me for it, like I was an alien or something. I've asked my mom to dye it, but she says it's a good asset. _Sure, if you want to be called Pinky for the rest of your life._

I guess I like my eyes though. They're a really nice shade of green, (my mom says it brings out my hair color; not what I wanted to hear) but then the size of my forehead kind of brings me back down with the whole hair thing.

I guess I was never really meant to be born in this century. Who knows? Maybe in a few hundred years, pink will be the new black…

I got off the bus, still holding my- Shikamaru's - pants up with my right hand, while my left held the silver journal tightly, like it was a baby or something.

I came inside, and like always, no one was at home; my parents were probably at work, and I was an only child.

I ran up to my room, throwing all my stuff onto my bed, and shrugged off my jacket. I quickly changed into my regular clothes, because the smell of Shikamaru's gym clothes had really got to my head…

The silver book gleamed with the sun's rays reflecting off of it, and I grew with excitement every time I looked at it.

I finished my homework quickly, and then took the book in my hands. I closed my eyes, my hands jittering with anticipation.

I opened my mouth and mumbled, enunciating the most careful, and wonderful words I have ever known since I found this dream diary.

"_Hitotsuoki Kenkon_…"

The book, suddenly vibrating, glowed a marvelous blue, and then shot open, light pouring out through every page, grumbling like it was about to explode. A spontaneous wind then released from the opened page, like a tornado whipping out to suck me into its black hole.

But by now, I was used to this exhilarating sensation, because this was not the first time I had witnessed, and experienced this magical event that I happened to stumble upon.

The wind growing stronger and stronger then pulled me into it's swirling tunnel, my body lifting off the ground, every sense in my body disappearing, like I was one with the wind, something untouchable; something supernatural.

The feeling was over quickly, and everything went dark. My body was surprisingly not in any physical pain, for I had fallen a really long distance.

I opened my eyes, and the vision revealed a massive field of grass; the size of a football field. The sky was an unusual color of purple; almost like a sunset, except the purple was so hauntingly bright and livid, that it was too idealistic to be real.

I looked down and found a beautifully, long, pearl-white dress hanging from my body like a cascade of white water. I touched it, and the fabric felt real from under my fingertips; I smiled.

I stood up onto my feet, and looked off into the area. There was grass for hundreds of miles. I turned around, and there was a forest about a hundred feet away.

"Helloooo!!!!!!!" I shouted out into the open air. In response, my voice came echoing back like a song (something unexpected, considering I sound like an injured manatee when I sing).

I opened my arms out and then twirled around, closing my eyes, trying to breathe in the air- the only thing I couldn't feel. But gladly, everything else in my fantasy felt so tenderly existent.

"Sakura!" A soft velvet voice rang through my ears like bells.

I opened my eyes; a sudden emotion of joy filled my mind and body; because that voice- that voice was the one thing that I feared on the _outside_ world.

But in here, in my fantasy world, he was real.

I walked a few steps forward at the incoming (familiar) stranger, and sighed, feeling like my heart was filled with something (even if deep down I knew it was fake), and not empty. And for a few long seconds, I truly believed that this was real.

…that Sasuke Uchiha was actually real (in the flesh), and that I really existed in his world.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter: Sasuke finds the journal… Please review if interested!**


End file.
